Bis wir uns wiedersehen
by Sunflower17
Summary: Ebony mussste vor einem Jahr die Stadt verlassen und hatte seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr zu Jay oder ihren Schwestern.All die Monate hat sie sich allein durchgeschlagen,doch eines schönen Tages bekommt sie unerwartet Gesellschaft..
1. Chapter1

Eine junge Frau ,das Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden,saß mit angezogenen Knien am Rande eines Seeufers und starrte mit leerem Blick in die aufkeimende Dämmerung.Sie wirkte ruhig,doch das war nur Fassade.

Auf Make-up hatte die Blondine fast vollkommen verzichtet,nur die Augen waren mit schwarzem Kajal umrandet und der Mund glänzte tiefrot.  
Auf der Stirn waren noch Spuren eines früheren Stammeszeichen zu sehen.  
Doch wie dieses Symbol einst aussah,war nicht mehr auszumachen,dazu waren die Konturen zu undeutlich.  
Doch auch ohne dieses Zeichens wirkte die junge Frau sehr selbstsicher und aufgeschlossen.Ihre Kleidung,die aus einer schwarzen Lederhose und einem roten Oberteil mit gleichfarbigem Bustee bestand, verstärkte diesen Eindruck.

In diesem Moment vollkommener Ruhe seufzte die Blondine scheinbar wehmütig und erhob sich langsam.Sorgsam strich sie ihre Klamotten glatt und entfernte die Grasreste von ihren Kleidern.Erst jetzt erkannte man,das dieses Mädchen unverkennbar ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug.Das Oberteil war zwar weit und flatterte um ihre zierliche Taille,dennoch konnte man bereits ein kleines Bäuchlein ausmachen.

Ebony verweilte noch eine Weile stehend am Ufer des Sees und blickte auf das türkisgrüne Wasser.Bilder von glücklichen Momenten ihres Lebens tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.Doch leider erinnerte sie sich auch an traurige Geschehnisse wie ihre Verbannung.Bei diesem Gedanken schoßen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie schlug verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Die junge Frau durchlebte nun den schlimmen Augenblick noch mal.Sah sich selbst gefesselt in Rams Büro sitzen und hörte seine Stimme die sagte:"Verlasse diese Stadt und kehre nie wieder,es sei denn du willst dein Leben in Gefahr bringen"  
Ebony hatte zu diesem Anspruch wohlwissend genickt,auch als Ram sie vor aller Öffentlichkeit blosstellte,kam kein Wort über ihre Lippen.  
Selbst als Jay sie in der Nacht vor ihrer Verbannung noch mal besuchte,sie küsste und ihr versprach,das er nicht zulassen würde,das ihr etwas geschehe,verschwieg sie ihm die Wahrheit. Dabei wäre es so einfach gewesen,ihm zu sagen,das sie sein Kind erwartete. 


	2. Chapter2

Zur gleichen Zeit blickte Jay durch das beschlagene Fenster des TechnoHqs nach draußen und nahm kaum die Regentropfen wahr,welche langsam von der Fensterfront perlten und sich auf dem Fenstersims in Nichts auflösten.  
Gleichgültig betrachtete der junge Mann eine Mülltonne,auf der eine Katze herumturnte und laut miauend Aufmerksamkeit von ihm forderte.Doch für dieses Geschöpf hatte Jay keinen Blick übrig,auch wenn ihn diese grünen Katzenaugen an Ebony erinnerten.

Er wollte sich ihr Gesicht nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen,doch es geschah unweigerlich,als eine dünne Stimme nach ihm rief.  
Jay drehte sich wie in Trance um und glaubte für einen Augenblick Ebonys Gestalt wahrzunehmen,die langsam und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen auf ihn zutrat.  
Doch als die junge Frau ihn erreichte,verschwamm das Gesicht seiner Freundin und wurde wieder das von Java,die ihm nun falsch lächelnd ein Formular überreichte.  
"Jay,das hier sollst du ausfüllen,Befehl von Ram.Und wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf,vergiss deine kurze Beziehung mit meiner Schwester"  
wandte die junge Frau sich süffisant an ihn und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange,bevor sie tänzelnd wieder auf ihren Platz zurückkehrte.

Veds Bruder blickte überrascht auf das Blatt Papier und setzte sich dann auf einen freien Stuhl,um das Formular erst einmal durchzulesen.  
Doch schon bei der ersten Zeile wurde ihm schlecht,Ram konnte doch nicht wirklich verlangen,das er jeden Tag im TechnoHQ blieb.  
Aber das war nicht die einzige neue Regel,die der Technoboss aufgestellt hatte.  
Ferner war es Jay nun nicht mehr erlaubt,seine Freunde in der Mall zu besuchen und Ausflüge außerhalb der Grenzen zu unternehmen.  
"Was steht denn da?"riss ihn eine hohe Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
Jay blickte hoch und erkannte Java,die sich gerade ihre Nägel feilte und sich lächelnd vor seinem Schreibtisch positioniert hatte.  
Er erwiderte das falsche Lächeln nicht,sondern knüllte wütend den Zettel zu einem kleinen festen Papierball zusammen und warf diesen dann einfach auf den Boden.

Sivas Schwester verfolgte seine Handlung etwas nervös,sagte aber nichts dazu,sondern beugte sich so weit über den Schreibtisch,das man bereits den Ansatz ihrer Brüste in dem engen Overall erkannte.  
Ebonys Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte dann:"Java,ich denke du solltest dir was anderes anziehen,sonst erfrierst du hier noch"  
Rams rechte Hand ging nicht darauf ein,sondern streckte ihre Hand aus,um kurz seine Wange zu berühren.Doch Jay war schneller und erwischte ihre Hand,bevor sie sein Gesicht erreichte...

"Gib dir keine Mühe,Du weisst das ich Ebony liebe und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.Ich muss arbeiten"  
wandte Jay sich sachlich an die Schwester seiner Freundin.  
"Immer nur Ebony.Verdammt,diese Schlampe hat schon mein ganzes Leben ruiniert und jetzt will sie auch noch dich"  
gab Java laut zurück und trat den Rückzug an,was Jay sehr verwunderte.  
Normalerweise nervte sie ihn so lange,bis Ram kam und ihr auftrug,ihm bei der Arbeit zu helfen.

Der General dachte an seine letzten Worte"Du weisst das ich Ebony liebe.  
Aber war es denn wirklich so?  
Vor einigen Wochen hätte Jay denjenigen ausgelacht,der seine Beziehung mit Ebony in Frage gestellt hätte.  
Doch nun war er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher,was er noch für sie empfand. 


	3. Chapter3

3.Kapitel

Gedanken:

Nicht weit von der Stadt entfernt ,in einer einsamen Hütte am Waldrand hatte Ebony ihr Lager aufgeschlagen.Zu diesem Zeitpunkt lag die hübsche Frau gerade in dem nicht sehr weichen Holzbett und versuchte etwas zu schlafen.  
Doch die Abendgesänge von den Singvögeln und nicht zuletzt ihre Übelkeit hinderten Jays Freundin daran,ihrem Körper eine wohlverdiente Pause zu gönnen.

Ruhesuchend wälzte sich die Blondine hin und her,blieb schließlich auf der rechten Seite liegen und staarte in die endlose Dunkelheit.  
Nach einer Weile setzte sie sich auf,schlug das Laken zurück und tapste barfüßig über den knarrenden Holzboden.  
Viel erkannte sie nicht in dem dunklen Raum,doch sie verließ sich einfach auf ihren Instinkt und hielt auf den geringen Lichtschein zu,der durch die Türritze zu ihr gelang.  
Bald schon hatte Ebony die Tür erreicht,drückte die Klinke hinunter und stand fröstelnd auf der kalten Wiese.

Frierend schlug sie die Handflächen aneinander und schüttelte ihre Beine aus,um sich so endlich aufzuwärmen.  
Als ihr endlich nicht mehr kalt war,ging sie ein paar Schritte und betrachtete dann den dunkeln Abendhimmel.  
Fasziniert betrachtetet Ebony die Sterne am Firmament und musste an einen Satz denken,den ihr Vater immer gesagt hatte:"Wenn du in den Himmel siehst,dann ist das,was du wahrnimmst, die Vergangenheit.."

"Wie recht du damals hattest.."murmelte die junge Frau,drehte sich um und kehrte dann wieder in die schützende Wärme der Hütte zurück.  
Doch etwas war anders als vorher.Die Tür war offen gewesen und in dem einst so ausgedorrtem Kamin loderte ein beeindruckendes Feuer.  
Funken sprühten und die Glut zischte,als Ebony einen Holzscheit nachlegte,der neben dem Kamin gelegen hatte.  
Beunruhigt zog Ebony ihre rote Jacke aus und legte sich auf das spartanische Bett.Doch sosehr sie sich auch bemühte,der Schlaf blieb aus.  
Übermüdetet setzte sich Jays Freundin schließlich wieder auf,stellte ihre nackten Füße auf den Holzboden und armete tief durch.  
"Ich habe keine Angst,mir geht es gut.."versuchte sich Ebony selbst zu beruihigen,doch es schien nicht zu klappen.  
Vor lauter Müdigkeit bildetete sie sich auch noch ein,einen Schatten vor der Hütte gesehen zu haben.  
Aber war das wirklich nur ein Hirngespinst?  
Die junge Frau beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und trat vorsichtig und sehr leise aus der Hütte.  
Die Kälte drang umbarmherzig durch ihre Kleider,doch das war ihr im Moment egal.  
Wie eine Katze umkreiste Ebony die Hütte und horchte auf jedes noch so kleinste Geräusch.  
Doch sie schien sich getäuscht zu haben,einzig und allein einen Waschbär scheuchte sie auf,der schnell das Weite suchte,als er den rießigen Mensch vor sich erblickte.  
Etwas enttäuscht kehrte die junge Frau in ihre Schlafstätte zurück und wollte sich gerade auf das Bett legen,als sie etwas Weiches unter sich spürte.  
Hysterisch sprang die junge Frau hoch,ließ einen gellenden Schrei los und zitterte am ganzen Leibe,als sich der junge Mann bewegte,der es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
Erst bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie,das es sich um Slade,ihren Exfreund handelte.Seine Haare waren länger,doch das Gesicht hatte immer noch die selben markanten Züge wie früher.  
"Oh mein Gott,Slade!"schrie Ebony und ließ sich völlig erschöpft auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Bettes fallen.  
Erst jetzt erkannte der junge Mann seine ehemalige Freundin.  
Ungläubig rieb er seine Augen,staarte dann auf den unübersehbaren Babybauch und stammelte:"Ebony,was maachst du hier?und dein Baby...Ist es von mir"  
"Nein,es ist von Jay,Slade.Wenn dus genau wissen willst,ich wurde verbannt aus der Stadt und"  
Plötzlich versagte ihre Stimme und sie presste krampfhaft die kalten Hände auf den Bauch.  
"Nein,mein Baby,ist ist doch noch zu früh.."murmelte Ebony fast unhörbar und verlor dann das Bewusstsein,als ein erneuter Stich so scharf wie ein Messer ihren Bauch zu zerschneiden schien. 


End file.
